A Christmas Miracle
by futuredivabrooklyn77
Summary: When Mickie and Raandy break up on Christmas Eve, Cody her BFF will be the one there to pick up the peices. But, what if Cody is in love with Mickie and Mickie is falling in love with her best friend? What will happen? Will it be a true Christmas miracle?


"Just leave! I can't do this anymore. You cheat on me all the time! I can't take it anymore! I need to be loved Randy, and if you did love me you wouldn't cheat on me. No more excuses, no more lies are you done cheating on me? And tell me the truth I don't know what I will do if you tell me you won't and then you do it again." Mickie yelled.

Randy looked at his girlfriend of two years, he really couldn't tell her that he would never cheat on her again. He had done it before and he would do it again. Mickie knew it too but part of her wanted him to tell her that it would never happen again.

"Mickie, I just can't tell you that. I think we need to break up." Randy said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Mickie broke down into tears. She nodded and stood up.

He walked out of the door; she closed it behind him and flopped onto her couch. She rose from her seat after she heard a knock on her apartment door.

She opened the door and saw Cody Rhodes, her next-door neighbor, and also her best friend.

"Hey I was wondering if I could borrow a cup vegetable oil?" Cody asked. "Mick, why are you crying?" He held her close to him.

It was a secret only to her. Cody Rhodes was madly in love with his best friend Mickie James.

"Me and Randy broke up." Mickie cried into his shoulder.

Cody wrapped his arms around her. "I am so sorry Mickie. I wish I knew what would make you feel better, but I think if I did I would just make it worse."

Mickie held onto the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his short black/brown hair. "You couldn't do that. I know you too well; you're my best friend. I just need you now."

Cody rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her long brown hair.

Finally they sat down on the couch and Cody sat with his back to the corner of the couch and Mickie rested her head on his chest.

Mickie finally broke the silence. "Oh Uhm what did you come over here for?" she said. "Sorry, I didn't let you finish earlier. I'm just a mess right now, and I am sorry that I dragged you into this and that I did with all of my problems."

Cody laughed a little bit. "Well, I came over here for vegetable oil for Christmas cookies. But, don't worry about it. I don't mind that you bring me into your problems because I know you trust me and I know it's hard."

"Thanks Cody. I don't know what I would do without you." Mickie responded.

"Well, I have to get going. I have my family coming over tonight. You know because it's Christmas Eve and all. What are you up to tonight? You want to stop by for dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Uhm the oil is in the kitchen you can get it. I'm going to run to the store and take a shower and I will be over at like 5:00?"

"Sounds good." Cody sat up and went into the kitchen as Mickie made her way to the coat rack by the door. She slid on her black wool pea coat and put on her yellow scarf and gloves.

Cody walked back to his apartment and Mickie locked the door behind her and ran to the market before it closed.

About 20 minutes later Mickie got back to her apartment and set the grocery bags on the kitchen table. She quickly took off her coat and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

She took a quick shower and straightened her hair. She wiped away a few tears that had fallen and applied her makeup. She put on a red long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark jeans. She put on a pair of knee-length, high-heeled, leather boots. She sprayed perfume and made her way back to the kitchen.

She took out the wine she had bought and a few of the gifts to put under her tree.

She grabbed her key and the wine and walked next door to Cody's apartment.

"Hey, you look better." Cody said as he hugged her.

"Wow, are you saying I looked bad earlier?" Mickie asked sarcastically.

"No!" Cody said sarcastically joking.

Mickie hit him and walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the chocolate chip cookies off of the stove.

"Couldn't resist could you?" Cody asked.

"You know I love these!" Mickie said as she giggled.

"I know!" Cody said. "Why do you think I made them?" He smiled and took another bite out of his cookie.

Then there was a knock on the door. Cody opened it to greet his brother and his wife and their 4 kids. They were such a close family.

The oldest of the four children, a boy, immediately recognized the brunette diva leaning on the kitchen doorframe. "Uncle Cody! What is Mickie James doing here?" He asked.

Mickie smiled. "Well she lives next door, she's one of my best friends. Can you say hi to her?" Cody said to his eldest nephew.

The child nodded and walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Jacob. I'm 7 years old. You're a really good wrestler. Do you remember that one time when you did your DDT on Lita? That was so cool!"

Mickie giggled. "Yeah, that was a lot of fun. It's really nice to meet you Jacob."

There was another knock at the door and in walked the All- American Dream, Dusty Rhodes and his wife Charlene.

"How are you son?" Dusty asked as he hugged him.

"I'm good. Uh Dad, Mom this is my neighbor M-" Cody was interrupted.

"Mickie James! How are you darling?" Dusty asked as he hugged the petite brunette.

"I'm great thanks. It's really great to see you again." Mickie said. "Hi you must be Cody's mom."

"Yes I am. I am so glad to meet you. Cody did you burn dinner again?" Charlene asked her son.

"No mom. It's almost done. Mick do you want to come help me for a second?" Cody asked as he walked into the kitchen, Mickie followed.

"They really like you Mick." Cody said as he opened the oven and reached inside.

"OVEN MITTS CODY!" Mickie yelled.

Cody jerked his hands away from the oven. "Oh yeah." He slid on the pair from the counter and took out the turkey and other Christmas essentials.

"Hey Cody what are you doing tomorrow?" Mickie asked.

"Nothing, why?" He asked in return.

"Well if you want to come over tomorrow morning for breakfast and presents then you are more than welcome to seeing as I have no plans anymore." Mickie said.

Cody pulled her in at the waist and hugged her. "Sure Mick."

Cody, Mickie, and his family all ate and laughed. They opened presents and shared old family stories. Everyone left by 10:00.

Cody sat on the couch and set his feet on the coffee table in front of it. Mickie sat with her back against the armrest and put her legs over Cody's lap.

Cody hit play on the remote and Christmas carols started to play.

Mickie rested her head on Cody's shoulder. "I should probably get going. You still want to come tomorrow morning? It'll just be me and you all day."

"Yeah, totally." Cody said as he rubbed her back.

Mickie kissed his cheek. "I don't know what I would do without you Cody." She yawned. "I better go. Goodnight."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Cody said.

Mickie got up and smiled at Cody before she went to her apartment. As she went to bed all she could think about was her best friend.

The next morning around 7:30, Mickie walked into her kitchen with her red and white plaid pajama pants and a red t-shirt. A few minutes later Cody knocked on the door.

"Merry Christmas." Cody said as he hugged her.

"Merry Christmas! Come here! I have presents for you." Mickie said as she pulled Cody into the living room by her Christmas tree.

"Here you first." He handed her a medium sized box that was wrapped in a metallic green wrapping paper.

Mickie opened the gift and she saw a new pink coach purse. "Oh my gosh Cody! I love it!" She kissed his cheek. "Here this is for you." She handed him a small square box.

Cody smiled and opened the beautifully wrapped present to find mistletoe. "Mick, what is this for?"

Mickie leaned in and kissed Cody. He put his hand behind her neck and one on her lower back. Mickie wrapped both of her arms around Cody's neck. They fit perfectly in each others arms.

Cody was the first to pull away. "Mick, what's going on?"

"I love you Cody." Mickie said. "So much"

Cody kissed her. "I love you to Mickie. More than you could ever imagine."


End file.
